deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Peasant and the Devious/@comment-30564209-20171002144731/@comment-24593235-20171003030617
I read this not even an hour after you published it, but I'm only just now getting around to responding. Okay, here we go. Yay that you have no complaints as this was definitely my favorite episode at the time or its airing (unless 2.10 was, but moo probs 2.12), and I'm especially thrilled that you loved the female group scene as that was the one big thing Ben did take issue with this episode (tasteless piece of haggis; he's no fun). The mystery this season had to be handled more delicately than last season's, I think, because it wasn't a murder mystery and honestly was more easily predictable. I am relieved that you never put together Silvia being a basement whore or Jorgio being Joe's father, or Silvia being Joe's mother(?) The latter we tried to throw off by including a little flash in 2.05 or 2.06 of Silvia witnessing Lily give birth, buuuut it was an easily forgettable scene and I definitely didn't wanna remind you about it when you read 2.11 because yeah lol then that'd spoil the 2.12 reveal that Joe has a sibling out there, which will most certainly be one of his storylines in Season 3. Anyways, it's good to see you respond so well to this mystery, and also to Rochelle's inclusion. Aliza kicking Rochelle out, of course, was a nice touch; I think originally Aliza throwing out Rochelle was gonna be for more selfish reasons, but we went down the path of her being genuinely appalled by Rochelle's actions rather than superficial, which I think was just better for her character really. Lil tidbit on that. Another thing, we once discussed Rochelle resenting Manny because he was the product of rape (Aliza would've just been her child from the unseen Mr. Little) buuuut we kinda forgot about that and also this show had enough rape really. We did meta it a bit, you might recall from the ep. Lol Rena was fired, yeah, more or less inspired from Rosie/Carmen/Spence 2.13, but we also just didn't want Rena working for Joanna going into Season 3; we got some plans for him which I'm looking forward to you reading. Season 3 is definitely my favorite season for Rena. Yay that you ship Joenna cos yeah they're bae and you really wouldn't be doing yourself any favors not shipping them. They're the series' main couple, really. The Renaboss & Lady Junky, the Ben Ashdale & Liz Taylor, the Rena Charming & Cinderali... except Joanna Winters is better than each and everyone of those women. Joe too, tbh. Hey I'm rambling now. You used to do that a lot. Still do. Hi. You love Liz and are here for the Ali/Liz pairing and if there's one thing I expected from you when reading Devious Butlers it was that. Real!Josh and real!Ben are so rude; it's nice you appreciate her brand of bitchery and are here for her journey through the seasons. Hey, Ali and Liz are both still here. Kinda wondered if you suspected either would kick the bucket. Obvs the butlers and Joanna weren't, not before the finale at least. Anyways, Liz has landed a role in Mary's new film which will be another Season 3 story, but fear not for Rena as he really does buckle down on his dreams and pursuit of becoming a star next season. He took a detour with Liz and then with Kristi, but the final season he has one main goal and it's accomplishing his dream, and it's quite a fun ride of getting there. Cute that you're interested in Ali's letter cos yeah Ben gave zero shits. Meanwhile, Joanna was served a knife and yeah that's of course gonna be relevant. #NadiaIsComing??? I'm not gonna say that Season 2 was perfect because obviously it was not and we recognize some of the bigger flaws (Val, Ben's story in general, the Littles sub-plot), but I'd also say that this season also improved a lot from Season 1 as well and it's nice that you agree. We did have a better understand of the characters personalities and I think our writing improved to, just some of the stories (@ Ben) sounded better in the episode plans or just simply didn't come out how they were meant to (I'll come back to that). You liked Val in the finale and that's very relieving, and I'm looking forward to you giving her a second chance in Season 3. Reception for Val in Season 3 was much better than that of Season 2 as we had a way better idea of what her story was, where it was going (we knew Season 2 would end with her raping Ben and becoming pregnant, just was a mess getting there), and I think she was just more fun in general, with Ben and even interacting with more characters than she did in Season 2. Then there's Juan who, yeah, what a fuckery. At one point I think we were gonna aim to make both rootable, but by the time we got to Juan's arc in Season 2 we all loved Brad so much that no one could compare, so yeah we just wrote him as the annoying obstacle lol. Idk if that's good or bad, but hey, he provoked a reaction out of you so that means we're doing something right. It's nice to see how well everyone responded to Josh and Brad though because I think we were unsure of how it'd pan out. Writing interesting and likable male characters is hard. And we have four male leads, so we already spend all our energy on them. That's why some males like Jorgio and Eli just flopped, really. But everyone really took a liking to Brad, rooted for him and Josh, and yeah they turned out to be way better than I ever imagined, in all honesty. Of course his fate is currently left unknown, but cool to see that you're willing to accept whatever outcome. Yay for Joe being best butler of the season. I agree, really. Season 2 was a large step-up for Joe, and I think that was one benefit of the mystery not being so, idk, organized? Maybe that's not the right word? Yunno, it wasn't just suspect after suspect this season, but he got to investigate three different stories, interact with a shitload of characters, do more than just solve the case. Joanna drama, brief affair with Aliza, urge to drink. Jovision was bae, and it's rude you didn't appreciate her, but moo she's done. Hahaha, worst butler Ben. Yeah, won't argue with you there. Dunno what else to say other than sorry? In all honesty I never expected Ben to be one of the best this season, but his story did sound better in the plans. To us, Val made more sense and his relationship with Ali wasn't so... off-putting, lol. We never actually intended for Ali to come off like a cunt to Ben, so there's that. We did wanna show some cracks in their friendship due to the huge shift in their lives with Jorgio gone, Ali being free, rich, but also pregnant, but yeah I understand that Ali did come off rather poor after 2.01. However, we do work on that in Season 3, and I think the general consensus there too, like Val, is that Ben and Ali redeems itself. Also, they were never ever ever ever going to be a thing ew no. Love platonic male/female friendships and wish shows offered more of those (Alice and Will Scarlet is the best one that I can think of), and that's what we try to push Ben and Ali as. That, and as the Devious Butlers counterpart of Zoila and Genevieve lol. But yeah, I think Ben's storyline as a whole improves Season 3. Ali and Val are both better, and I think Ben himself is too. Also Liz is there, which, fun. This reply is probably longer than your actual review tbh. Selena James Washington, that fucking bae. Yes. To everything you just said about her. Yes. You took away exactly what we wanted you to in regards to her role this season. Honestly don't have much else to say besides that. She was an absolute delight to right for and definitely one of the stand out characters of the show, supporting and overall, and her death is also one of the most satisfying moments of the episode and series. Like, I don't think you understand how cathartic that was for Joe and I, having that bluehaired mutation go up in flames. Just, yes. God, I love Selena. I'd say it's a shame that she couldn't join us in Season 3, but honestly this is for the best. Like Justine, she's now essentially preserved, not being able to carry on to the point of just becoming grating lol. Yeah, Silvia is the 16th mainie. It was always gonna be Silvia until, fun fact, shortly after Season 2 ended we considered making it Kathryn instead. Ultimately we went against that for multiple reasons (me not wanting Little Miss Van de Tramp to be a series regular in a third series being one of them), so yeah. And I think we made the right choice honestly as I quite adore Silvia in Season 3. As does Joe and Ben. Don't think Josh does though, so I guess we'll see which side you fall on. Hopefully you do cos yeah you'll be stuck with her for one more season. Eli is no longer main. Like, yeah, he's lucky to have been main Season 2. Honestly he wasn't even needed after 2.06, but we had six more episodes so we just sorta fed him scenes here and there. Rochelle is also not joining us as a series regular next season. Both will appear in multiple episodes of the final season though (as will all former regulars). I guess now would be the most fitting time for you to take a break reading (would rather it be now than like after 2.09 or something), so have fun and what not. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing each episode even if you're still soooo late. I'm glad you're enjoying the series, and am excited for you to read the third and final season. Definitely the best season, in my opinion, so yeah. Baiiiii. Lol this reply was long as fuck, so here's a gold star if you made it this far. <3